1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing β-ketocarbonyl-functional organosilicon compounds. The invention further relates to β-ketocarbonyl-functional organosilicon compounds prepared thereby.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,839 describes alkoxysilanes which are substituted by acetoacetic (thio)ester or acetoacetamido groups and are used as monomeric chelating ligands for metal catalysts.
Polymeric β-keto ester siloxanes are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,649, which also discloses a process for preparing them, and their use as stabilizers for polyvinyl chloride.
Functional polysiloxanes containing acetoacetate groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,443, wherein part of the functional groups must contain at least two β-ketocarbonyl groups per functional group, and the number of dimethylsiloxy units is not greater than 50. Crosslinking by means of polyamines in surface coating formulations is described.
The modification of carbinol or amino polysiloxanes by means of diketene and its derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 6,121,404. The products are used in aqueous solution together with amino polysiloxanes for producing elastomer films.